The goal of the proposed research is the continued development of Multidimensional Health Profile, a psychosocial screening inventory, to be used by researchers and by health care staff (within HMOs, community health centers, family practice centers, etc.) who routinely care for the estimated 20% to 60% of medical patients for whom physical diagnosis alone is insufficient to explain current adaptive patterns. Currently, no single, brief device exists that can screen for gross psychopathology while at the same time assessing biopsychosocial mediating factors relevant to health status and illness management. The Multidimensional Health Profile assesses (1) health attitudes and behaviors, (2) mental health, (3) life stress, (4) coping, (5) social resources, (6) personality. Having completed preliminary scale development in Phase I, the goals of Phase II include: (1) initial estimation and cross-validation of factor structure using LISREI (2) reassessment of test-retest reliability and correlations with social desirability response bias (due to the addition of new items), (3) concurrent and convergent validity assessment, (4) development of national norms, and (5) assessment of the invariance of the factor structure across gender and three age groups.